Hannamenel
Hannamenel is a Noldo and one of the elves to remain on Middle-earth during the first two centuries of the Fourth Age in order to help oversee the cleanup after the War of the Ring. History Hannamenel was born in Lindon on S.A. 3320 and grew up with his brother, Táranil. Unlike Táranil, he was not interested in shipbuilding, but still enjoyed playing instruments, singing, and practicing other arts. During the War of the Last Alliance, Hannamenel’s father, Thaladan went to war as a soldier. Inspired by his father, Hannamenel began training himself to become a swordsman as he stayed in Lindon. When the war finally ended, his father returned weary and depressed, and wished to return to Aman with his family. Both Hannamenel and Táranil wished to continue to stay in Middle-earth, while their mother, Mirion believed that her sons should each find a wife before sailing West. As Thaladan remained in Middle-Earth, his mental and physical health continued to deteriorate. Mirion begged for him to go to Aman lest he pass away from his suffering, and so, Thaladan made the journey. Eventually, Hannamenel's mother would decide to sail West herself, her sons did not join her, having wished to continue to stay in Middle-Earth. Over the next few millennia, Hannamenel and his brother went their separate ways, seldom seeing each other. Hannamenel himself traveled around Eriador as a performer, while also honing his skills with the blade. By the time of the War of the Ring, Hannamenel had become a very skilled warrior in his own right. As a result, he was called to defend Lothlórien from the forces of Dol Guldur. Hannamenel would also participate in the Fall of Dol Guldur, helping the Galadhrim purge the fortress of Sauron's remnants. In the year Fo.A. 47, Hannamenel married the elf maiden Lainwen, whom he had met in Lothlórien. At the start of the Fourth Age, most of the elves left for Aman. Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir, were among the few who stayed behind, at least for the time being. The brothers intended to finish off any orc stragglers in Middle-earth, leading a company of elves, which included both Hannamenel and Táranil, on their mission. Although she could have sailed to Aman, Lainwen chose to remain in Middle-Earth until her husband was finished with his task. Once Elrond's sons believed that they had cleansed Eriador of evil beings, they were ready to join the rest of the elves in Aman. Hannamenel decided that it was finally time for him to journey west as well. Personality Hannamenel is known for being calm and laid-back in most cases and typically does not object to the decisions made by those he is following. Like most Noldorin elves, Hannamenel is very confident in his own abilities in physical combat as well as his skills in the arts. Because of this, when allied with members of other species or even Telerin elves, he does not trust the said companions to complete tasks he would perceive as difficult for them. When not in battle, Hannamenel enjoys singing, and often sings duets with his wife, Lainwen, when the two of them are together. Hannamenel also enjoys practicing his swordsmanship skills in order to maintain them. Description and Equipment Like all elves, Hannamenel can be described as beautiful. He possesses black hair and dark-gray eyes and stands 6 feet 1 inch tall, which, although fairly tall, is somewhat short by Noldor standards. In battle, Hannamenel wears gold-colored elven armor and a khaki cloak. Hannamenel possesses two swords – a falchion-like sword named Thorongamp (which translates to “eagle claw” from Sindarin), which is his battlefield weapon, and a narrow-bladed arming sword named Celebêg (which translates to “silver thorn” from Sindarin), which he carries on his person whenever he is not actively participating in a war. Etymology Hannamenel consists of the Sindarin words hanna ("thank") and menel ("the heavens"), with the entire name meaning "Thank the heavens." Hanamenel is his father-name, which is the name he is mostly known by. The Quenya form of this name is Hantamenel. His mother-name is Miluitirith (from milui = "friendly" and tirith = "guard") in Sindarin and Nildatirno (from nilda = "friendly" and tirno = "guard") in Quenya. His after-name is Faenmagor, which means "radiant swordsman," referring to his gold armor and lightly-colored cloak. Genealogy Category:Hyper Zergling Category:Noldor Category:Elves